The Crystal of Destiny
by Fuyu no Iki
Summary: My very first fanfic, with CCS in a medieval-fantasy like time period! The elemental crystals have been scattered, and must be collected before they are merged back together to form the Crystal of Destiny by the wrong hands. S+S! CHAPTER 4 IS UP!!!
1. The Mystic

Chapter1TheMystic **A/N: **Konnichiwa, minna! This is my first fic (yay!)! I have no idea how its going to turn out, my style of writing and quality is unknown to me. I'm used to writing stories with my own made up characters (email me if you wanna know what I mean, because I'm not posting it here). Hope this turns out okay! Special thanks to my absolute favourite author, cherryblossomlove, for convincing me to write some fanfics and for always being available to simply chat with. Domo arigato gozaimasu!   
And now, on with the fic! R+R, dozo. Ee, arigato! 

**Disclaimer:** *cries* I don't own CCS *sobs*! If I did, well, lets just say things would be slightly different. All characters related to CCS belong to Clamp. All unknown characters are my own! *smiles* Hope you like my fic! 

**A/N: **This fic takes place in the Middle Ages (you know, the medieval era). Sakura and Syaoran haven't met, and all the cards have been changed to Sakura Cards. All of the original cast are 18 years old. Other pieces of information are in the story, you'll find out when you read! 

**Chapter 1: The Mystic**

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan, I don't know what to do!" cried Sakura.   
"It's okay," comforted her best friend, who was the daughter of a duchess who was important and well respected in the royal court.   
"I can't believe our neighbouring kingdom, China, is at war with us! I hate all this fighting. Can't it stop?" Sakura sighed.   
"I wish it could, Sakura-chan," replied Tomoyo, even though they both already knew the answer, "but until you assume your position in power, you can't do anything about it. Even as Queen, it would still be the King's final decision."   
"Tomoyo-chan... I can't believe I'm being forced to marry that snobby prince from... where was it again? Oh, what does it matter! I wish I weren't the princess of Japan, then I wouldn't be under such pressure." she whined.   
"You know," said Tomoyo thoughtfully after a moment of silence, "there may be another solution."   
"What?" asked Sakura desperately, "I'll do anything!"   
"Well, why don't you ask your father if you could chose who you were to marry. Then you'd be a little happier, at least."   
"I don't want to marry, but..." trailed off Sakura.   
"There's a chance you might find someone you love." concluded Tomoyo for her.   
Sakura took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it. Let's hope it works!" 

***************

"Konnichiwa Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan. What may I do for you two ladies today?" asked a young man.   
"My, Eriol-kun! So proper! Anyways, we're here to see Sakura-chan's father."   
"But I insist, fair damsels, its only polite."   
Sakura giggled as she saw Eriol and Tomoyo look at each other and blush, immediately averting their gaze. She knew they liked each other, but they rarely had the time to talk, even though the two of them shared a silent understanding of each other's feelings.   
"Right this way, Tomoyo-chan, and princess." Eriol said with a slight bow and twirl of his hand, leading them in the direction of the throne room.   
Tomoyo blushed a little more as she gave him a small curtsy. They followed him through the long hallway and soon reached the large oak doors that led to their destination. Pushing them open, they walked inside as Eriol bowed towards the throne where the king sat.   
"Your highness, princess Sakura and her Ladyship Tomoyo are here to see you." he said while stepping aside as Sakura and Tomoyo both stepped in and curtsied with grace.   
As Tomoyo passed Eriol, she whispered to him in a barely audible voice, "Tonight at 10, same place. See you there!"   
This, of course, made Eriol turn beet red as he bowed once more and stepped out of the room, closing the doors behind him. Sakura stifled a giggle at the sight.   
"Konnichiwa, otousan" she said, regaining her composure, standing up from her curtsy.   
"Yoroshii hi, heika" said Tomoyo politely, also stepping out of her curtsy.   
"Konnichiwa, Sakura-san and Tomoyo-san. What brings you two ladies here, on a fine day like today? I'm surprised you're both not outside enjoying the weather."greeted King Fujitaka cordially.   
"Iie, otousan." replied Sakura.   
"Actually, Sakura-chan wanted to ask you something." said Tomoyo encouraging her friend to speak up.   
"What is it? I'll see what I can do." questioned Fujitaka.   
"Well... you see..." stumbled Sakura, "I, uhh..." she cleared her throat, gathering up her courage, "I would like it if I could chose my own suitor, instead of having an arranged marriage." blurted out Sakura finally.   
She heard Tomoyo let out a sigh of relief, as she let out her own breath which she had been holding. Finally she had said it.   
"Hmmm..." said the king thoughtfully, his brows knitted together. A few moments later, he said, "Sakura-san, I know you hate being rushed into marriage, but I won't be around forever, so I want to be able to make sure that you have an appropriate husband soon, so that I know you can take over when you're older. You're already at that age, so there isn't much time I can give you. However, I will strike you a deal. In two months time, I will hold a royal ball here at the palace. That is when you must announce who you will marry. Of course, he must have an important stature, preferably a prince. However, if you have not found anyone suitable to wed by then, you will have to marry the prince of Mongolia as currently planned."   
Sakura's face brightened with hope as she heard this. Two months may not have been a lot of time, but it was better than nothing. Maybe there was a chance for her to find someone she loved.   
"Hai, otousan! Domo arigato gozaimasu! I promise I will find someone in two month's time!"   
Fujitaka laughed at her sudden show of enthusiasm. "Alright then. But now, I am busy, so please find something to occupy your time. If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask."   
"Hai! Sayonara!"   
With that, Sakura and Tomoyo both curtsied once more and exited the throne room, while the door was being held open for them by a still blushing Eriol. 

**************

"Oh, Sakura-chan!" sang the melodious voice of Tomoyo. "Where are you going?" She questioned, noticing her friend halfway out her bedroom window.   
"Uh, I'm..." began Sakura at a loss for words.   
"Sneaking out at sunset to take a walk conspicuously in the town?" finished Tomoyo.   
"Ummm, something like that." Sakura said while sweat dropping.   
"Not dressed like that, you won't!"   
Sakura looked down at what she was wearing: a long sleeved silky pink dress that had triangular ended sleeves and was long and puffed out at the skirt area. Little pieces of lace trailed out at the tip of her sleeves elegantly, just showing beneath her emerald green short jacket lined with gold. It matched her eyes perfectly. Little sakura blossoms were embroidered along the edges of the jacket for decoration.   
"I guess you're right," she admitted with a sigh, "and it was my least fancy outfit I have!"   
"Not to worry, Sakura-chan! This is where I come in!" said Tomoyo happily, "I made you a costume that will blend in perfectly with the shadows, and the crowds. Here you go, change into it!" she said while handing her a couple of medium sized packages.   
"Domo arigato, Tomoyo-chan! You're the best!" Sakura exclaimed with glee as she grabbed the parcels of clothing and went to change.   
A couple minutes later, Sakura stepped out of her change room, admiring her friend's handy work. Looking at the beautiful yet casual outfit she was wearing, she gasped in admiration. It was a very soft pink of a nice material. Short sleeves and a tight upper-torso area with a loosely hanging skirt attached to it. A see-through pink 3/4 length sleeve sweater was adorned by a simple button that held it together over her dress. She then pulled on a dark green cloak over it with a hood that covered everything.   
"Tomoyo-chan! This is amazing!" she cried, while pulling the hood over her short, loose auburn hair.   
"Sakura-chan! You look so kawaii in it! How elegantly casual!" Tomoyo cried, hands clasped together in front of her chest.   
"Arigato, Tomoyo-chan, for everything! I owe you!" She said while smiling.   
"No problem! Just stand there for a second longer, and your debt will be repaid! Ah, there we go! Finished!" she cried after a moment.   
"Finished what?" asked Sakura curiously.   
"Why, this painting I just drew of you in that kawaii outfit, of course!" Tomoyo replied, ignoring Sakura's face vault.   
"Oyasumi, Tomoyo-chan!" said Sakura as she once more approached the window. Just before she used the jump card to hop out, she added, "and have a good time on your date with Eriol-kun tonight!"   
With that, Sakura jumped out of the window and landed with a soft thud outside, leaving a crimson Tomoyo alone to think about her upcoming date. 

**************

It was 7:30 PM, and Sakura had successfully snuck past the palace guards and into the village market place. She had left after dinner so her otousan wouldn't be suspicious about her sudden disappearance. She walked around for a while, looking at the many different shops and traders that were all over the streets. Few caught her interest, and she could find nothing worth buying. Beginning to give up and go back to the palace, a corner store caught her attention. Entering the small house it was situated in, she began to look around. No one was in sight in the store, but Sakura hardly noticed. The items on display were things which she had never noticed before.   
"Welcome, my child," said a quiet, raspy voice behind her.   
Startled, Sakura turned around to come face to face with an old man in interesting purple robes with a gold amulet around his neck. He had a long, white beard and an oval face with creases that radiated many years of knowledge. Sakura gasped in alarm.   
"Konnichiwa," said Sakura politely, unsure of what to do.   
"Welcome to this shop of many wonders, "Shinpishugisha no Irie". I am the owner of this haven of many intriguing objects with magical properties. It has been a while since someone of such beauty has entered our shop. Here is a little gift." with that, he twisted his wrist, and magically produced a cherry blossom. "For you," he said, handing her the small, perfect bunch of blossoms.   
"Domo arigato! They're beautiful!" she exclaimed, happily accepting the small gift, taking the blossoms delicately in her slender hand, placing it in her auburn hair after replacing her hood.   
"Now, is there anything that has caught your interest? Say, this charm bracelet?" he asked, pointing to a magical silver bracelet.   
She looked around the room until she noticed what he was pointing at. "Oh my!" Sakura cried after seeing it. It happened to be the only thing in the room that caught her eye in particular. She was slightly shocked at the magician's guess. "What is it?"   
"Why, it's a powerful Riyu Charm. In fact, it's the only one like it in the world! It is a power bracelet that can grant a certain amount of luck or strength at times it sees fit, so you never know when its going to work. However, it always has a knack of working at the right time, even though it may not seem like it. Often something bad that will happen while you're wearing it turns out to be a blessing in disguise. In other words, it protects you against bad things, giving you support and power when necessary, but will let some things happen that it thinks will turn out to be good in the future."   
"That's amazing!" she whispered, admiring the magical piece of jewellery. "How much is it?"   
"Well, because it is so rare and powerful, its original price is 6,000 yen. However, I will let you have it for only 5,000 yen, along with a free session with this village's mystic."   
"That seems fair,"said Sakura thoughtfully, "Okay, I'll take it!"   
She paid the money and placed the charm on her wrist. Then, she followed the man's hand to a small doorway covered with beads on string as a door. Walking in, she noticed that it was pitch black, not being lit with candles or torches like the rest of the shop was. A faint glow of light came from a ball made of crystal placed in the centre of some pillows. Across from it sat an old lady in marine blue robes, face also creased with knowledge. A faint aura of an ancient magic radiated from her soul, just like the man's did.   
"Child, don't be afraid of me. Come here and sit by me on the pillows. I shall tell you what you wish to see. Open up your heart and soul to me, let down any barriers you may have. Relax, and I shall tell you what will happen in your future. However, your future is yours to mould. What will happen, however, is inevitable, but what will happen afterwards and how is still undecided. Your actions will affect it."   
Hearing her calm, gentle words, Sakura was immediately baffled by how calm she suddenly felt. Following the woman's instructions, she sat down on the pillows around the crystal balls, and relaxed. Soon, she heard the lady chanting in some ancient, incomprehensible language in a sad, soft tune. Occasionally raising and lowering her voice, she waited for a vision to come to her telepathically through the crystal ball. Soon the ball clouded over.   
"You live a life of luxury, princess. Always getting what you please, yet never becoming spoilt or conceited. You value your friends over your own life. But you are unhappy." her soft, mystical voice rang through Sakura's heart and warmed her soul, as she gave off a light shiver at the title princess. She had never told her of her status, and her description of her life was true. Only her friends knew her that well, in addition.   
"Card mistress, you are unsure of your path in life, but you follow your soul, mind, and especially your heart. There is something in the world still left for you to discover. Accept it into your life. Don't be afraid. It needs you, and you need it. Embrace it. It will become clear to you in time what it is that you search for. Your other half. What will make you complete. But what is it? I will not tell you. Let fate and human will along with those in the spirit world take their course. But now, it is waiting for you, no matter how unaware. Go, Sakura, your future is waiting for you."   
The mystic knew so much about her life. She couldn't help but believe that she was right. Standing up, she left the room as her eyes readjusted to the light.   
"Arigato, sir. I must be going now." she said to the man before leaving the vicinity.   
"Doitashimashte, Sakura. I understand. May your fate and will be on your side." He bowed to her in return of her farewell curtsy. 'I'll see you again soon,' he thought as she left. 'And so will he.' 

**************

**A/N:** Okay, my first chapter is complete! Yay! I do think its long enough, don't you? Hope you liked it! I know it started off kind of bad, but I hope you all liked the ending, minna! Domo arigato for reading my fic. I also hope you enjoyed my attempt of a... well... small cliffhanger. Oh well. I was planning to add a glossary, but a lot of these words are well known, so I will only list a few of the words which not many know, in my opinion. If you have any questions, R+R! If you have any comments or flames, R+R! If you're just plain bored, R+R too! You get the point. One final note: for all S+S fans, although there may not be any S+S stuff just yet, its coming up, so don't give up on me now! Sayonara! Ja ne! 

**Glossary of Uncommon Words:**

**dozo. Ee, arigato!:** there is no proper way of saying please, so this is how you say "please do"   
**Yoroshii hi, heika:** Good day, your majesty (this might not be grammatically correct, sorry)   
**iie:** no   
**hai:** yes   
**oyasumi:** goodnight   
**Shinpishugisha no Irie:** Mystic's Cove   
**Riyu:** Force   
**doitashimashte:** your welcome 

*All the other words like hello, everyone, father, goodbye, thank you, and some others are pretty obvious in my opinion. 


	2. The Encounter

Chapter2TheEncounter **A/N:** Here's chapter 2! Hope no one was waiting too long. Actually, I consider this pretty fast since I'm working on a total of 11 fics! Wow! Just gonna mention them now: I got so many ideas as I started writing this fic, that I had to write them down! I'll post them up once I finish a chapter of each, it may be a while, but I hope you can all wait, and once you do read them, enjoy them! I'll probably (once all of them have begun to get posted) write the next chapter for the one that gets the most reviews under popular demand. If no one reviews, I'll just write whichever I feel like. Well, anyways, on with chapter 2! And thank you for all your great reviews that came so quickly after the first chapter was posted! They encouraged me to write this chapter faster then I normally would... hehehe... Oh yeah, one last thing: I got really pissed with the -chan, -san, and -kun endings of the Japanese names that I've decided to just stop using them. Sorry about that. 

**Disclaimer:** _Me:_ Mwahahahaha! CCS is MINE!!!   
_Guy in Black: _Excuse me, miss, but I must place you under arrest for an illegal claim of CCS.   
_Me:_ No! I was just kidding! I'm innocent! CCS belongs to CLAMP! Don't sue me! Please! *sobs*   
_Guy in Black:_ Well, while our host has a mental breakdown, may I introduce Chapter 2 of 'The Crystal of   
Destiny'!   
_Me: _So close... So close... 

**A/N:** This fic takes place in the Middle Ages (you know, the medieval era). Sakura and Syaoran haven't met, and all the cards have been changed to Sakura Cards. All of the original cast are 18 years old. Other pieces of information are in the story, you'll find out when you read! 

**Chapter 2: The Encounter**

Sakura kept on walking in silence as she left the shop, thinking of what she had just learned about her future. Was it true? Yes, it had to be. The mystic knew about her being a princess and the card mistress. What was it that she was missing? What was it she was going to find? Or maybe even who would it be? Sakura sighed as she kept on walking on the dirt road through the small village, unaware of her whereabouts or where she was headed. After wandering around for a while, she bumped into someone accidentally.   
"Sorry," she murmured without looking up to see who it was.   
Suddenly she felt a cold hand grasp her shoulder. She tried to scream but a hand clamped over her mouth.   
"No apologies necessary. But that won't stop me from taking your valuables, especially that nice bracelet you have on your wrist." the guy said.   
Sakura struggled out of the thief's grasp, but he was too strong for her. Taking desperate measures, she stomped on his foot hard (experience from her brother) then hit him in the groin as he loosened his grip on her. He yelped in pain as she ran as quickly as she good while trying to escape him.   
"Get back here!" he yelled while recovering, and ran after her.   
Sakura desperately began to look around while running for any open shops. Since it was so late at night, all the places around were closed for the time being. Having nowhere to go for shelter and not being able to double back, she turned onto a side street in hopes of shaking off her pursuer. While running, she tried to sense if anyone was nearby. Feeling a strong and obviously magical aura, she ran towards it hoping to get some aid as she knew she could not overpower the robber and there was no time for her to call upon her wand to use the Clow cards that were now Sakura cards.   
Sakura began to get tired as she kept on running towards the aura. She was getting close, she could sense it nearby. A greenish and powerful aura that would surely be able to help her. But then, just as she thought she would reach her destination, the Clow mistress tripped and fell in the darkness, falling back against a wall. She had reached a dead end, and the robber was still hot on her trail. She was done for, for as she turned around, she felt a sharp pain on her left shoulder. She gasped in pain as she noticed that she received a deep cut from the thief's dagger.   
"You won't escape me this time, sweetie. You have nowhere to run. And anyways, you're just a helpless, defenceless, and pathetic little girl. You'll now pay for causing me the pain of a chase." he growled while bringing up his dagger once more to hurt Sakura even more.   
The princess tried to defend herself, but her left arm was useless and she was leaning on her right arm wile sprawled on the floor. She cringed as the knife cut through her flesh once more, giving her a long, deep wound on her stomach. Sakura began to lose blood quickly, and began to feel herself drift into unconsciousness. Suddenly, as her attacker was bringing in his dagger for the final blow that would kill her, she noticed through her now blurry eyesight that someone had jumped down from above and kicked him unconscious with one powerful blow to the head.   
Sakura blinked unsuccessfully while trying to get a focus on her saviour. "Thank you..." she gasped out through her immense pain.   
Finally, she blacked out as she saw the blur in front of her slowly approach her, subconsciously noticing that that person had the same greenish aura as the person she was running to in order to get help. 

************** ****

Sakura moaned painfully as she tried to get up and open her eyes. Soon she felt a cool cloth placed on her forehead, helping her relax from the immense heat that she felt. She then fell asleep once more. 

**************

Sakura vaguely remembered drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few hours. This time, when she woke up, though, she felt strong enough to get up. Painfully, she sat up and opened her eyes, blinking a bit to get used to the light.   
"Where am I?" she asked quietly, to no one in particular.   
Her surroundings were unfamiliar. Looking around, she noticed someone about her age sitting on a chair in the room with his eyes closed. He had messy chestnut hair and a scowl on his face.   
"Excuse me?" she asked politely.   
His eyes snapped open immediately. Quickly, she noticed that he had beautiful, deep, amber eyes. He looked at her for a moment, his eyes set in a glare. For a split second, his expression changed, almost as if he had smiled, but then it returned to his usual scowl.   
"Oh, so you're finally awake," the boy said coldly to her.   
Sakura wondered about his change of expression, but once she heard is icy voice, she quickly forgot about it, and said, "You're the one that saved me, weren't you?" she said, noticing the familiar aura.   
"Yes," he replied coldly.   
"Arigato," she said politely.   
"I wouldn't of, though. You shouldn't of been outside at night without some sort of protection. You could've really been killed. I only saved you because of my mission. I could really care less."   
Sakura looked hurt, but he turned his gaze away from her for some unknown reason. "Well, if I'm only a bother, I guess I'll just leave," she said, as she tried to get up, but fell back in bed.   
"As you can see," the man said with an emotionless tone, "you're too injured too leave. And anyways, as I said, you're a part of my mission, so I can't let you leave."   
Sakura groaned slightly as she settled back in bed. He had a point. She couldn't leave in this state, and she was too weak to use her magic. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door.   
"You have to hide," the amber eyed teen said, while scooping her up effortlessly in his arms and bringing her to a hidden room where she was placed on the bed there. Both of them blushed by their closeness, and didn't look at each other.   
'He's being so rude to me,' Sakura thought, 'yet he's helping me all the same, even if it is for his mission. But, I wonder, why was he blushing?'   
'Kami-sama, why must I blush now of all times?' the boy thought to himself, 'I'm an emotionless warrior, here on an important mission. But she's so pretty... Like an angel... Hey? Why am I thinking about her? What's wrong with me?'   
He then left the room and closed the hidden doorway. Sakura heard him open the door to the outside through the thin walls as he answered the knocks.   
"We are here on royal orders," said one of three guards at the doorway, "the princess is missing, and we are required to search all homes."   
Sakura then heard the soldiers looking through the small house she was in, and half wanted to get up and tell them she was here, but something inside her told her not to.   
'Why won't I get up and reach the guards? I can go home, and get out of this stranger's grasp! But... even though I can, I won't! I don't know why... Those soldiers are looking for me! I must've been gone from the palace for quite a while to be noticed missing.' Sakura thought, while remaining still and quiet.   
A few minutes later, she heard the guards depart as the door closed behind them. Soon, footsteps approached the secret door leading to her hideout.   
"They're gone now," said the mysterious teen. Noticing her frightened face, an idea dawned upon him, "You're the princess that they're looking for, aren't you?" Sakura nodded, to shocked to lie, as he continued to speak, this time to himself, "I wonder why the elders want you?"   
Breaking the silence that soon spread upon them, she asked, "Since its obvious I won't be leaving for some time, I would like to know your name."   
"Li," he answered curtly.   
"What's your first name?" Sakura questioned.   
"Syaoran," he answered while blushing.   
'Why did I tell her that? She had no right to know.' he thought to himself.   
"I'm Kinomoto, Sakura," she said, "Nice to meet you, Syaoran."   
Both teens blushed. Syaoran because she had called him by his first name, which only close relatives do, and Sakura because he had smiled at her for some unknown reason, and to her, it only made him look cuter. Subconsciously, they began to enjoy each other's presence. They would be going through a lot more together, they knew it. And immediately, Sakura realized that he was the one the mystic was telling her about. He was the one that would enter her life, and change it forever. 

**************

**A/N:** The end of chapter 2! As you noticed, I was hinting towards a bit of S+S that will come in the future! Yay! Me and my crappy cliff-hangers, but at least I finished the chapter. Hope you like it! Chapter 3 will come out soon, hopefully, but parts of my ten other fanfics will most likely come out first. Hope you like them! And please, R+R! Domo arigato! 


	3. Arrival in China

Chapter3ArrivalInChina **A/N:** Hey minna! Back here with my third chapter! Some reviews, but nowhere near as many as my other fics! Oh well. Thank you to all of you who took the time to send me a review. So, finally, a long awaited chapter has finally came out! A few people complained that I ended that chapter too soon, but I normally stop after about three pages of typing, and anyways, I felt that was a good enough spot to stop. Sorry if that seriously bugged anyone. Well, without further delay, may I introduce, *drum roll* the third chapter of the Crystal of Destiny! I reread the chapters I wrote, and discovered they were kind of rushed and a little confusing in some parts... Sorry about that! This chapter will be better though, I promise! 

**Disclaimer:** I never have and never will own CCS. Although I have considered it (I wish), there is nothing I can do. It belongs to the four ladies of CLAMP, and possibly the dubbers like Kodansha or some other company. Well, I have my wishes (owning it would be nice), but unfortunately some things are out of our grasp... Like... Well, never mind... I procrastinate too much, just like right now! So, may the third chapter begin! 

**A/N:** You guys are really going to kill me for interrupting the chapter like this, but gomen! Its just this chapter might be a little confusing, and I just want to make sure that it is clear that everything in " " is someone speaking, and everything in ' ' is someone's thoughts. Just making sure that was clear (hai, I know its a little late) because I won't always be saying it. 

**Chapter 3: Arrival in China**

**A/N:** This fic takes place in the Middle Ages (you know, the medieval era). Sakura and Syaoran haven't met, and all the cards   
have been changed to Sakura Cards. All of the original cast are 18 years old. Other pieces of information are in the story, you'll   
find out when you read! 

Syaoran smiled at Sakura, and she smiled back. He then picked her up carefully and brought her out of the secret room, both beginning to blush at the thought of how close they were to one another.   
"Ummm," said Syaoran desperately, trying to break the silence that had fallen as he carefully lay her back onto the bed she was on earlier and sat down on the chair nearby.   
"Well," said Sakura, breaking it herself, "since it seems I will be travelling with you for a while, mind telling me where we're going? And who are the elders you're talking about, anyways, along with your mission?" she questioned curiously, then added hastily, "That is, if you don't mind telling me."   
"Okay..." replied Syaoran thoughtfully, "I can tell you this much: we're going to China. The elders are the leaders of the powerful Li Clan, and my mission was assigned by them. All I was told was to bring the Clow Mistress to them, that being you, judging by your aura."   
Sakura gasped, "The Li Clan? But that's the ruling clan of China! The ones that declared war on Japan! We're going there?" she looked slightly horrified of the thought.   
The young warrior desperately fought an internal battle, fighting the urge that suddenly overtook him making him want to go sit beside the young princess and hug her, telling her it would be okay, comforting her softly. He quickly shook his head hard to clear his thoughts.   
"Is something wrong?" she questioned, seeing him turn scarlet as he shook his head back and forth.   
Her thoughts of fear left her and worry was etched across her face. Taking a slender hand, she placed it against his forehead, making him blush even redder if possible.   
She quickly withdrew her hand saying, "I'm sorry, did I do something?"   
He desperately shook his head even harder. "Daijobou, I'm okay..."   
A look of relief washed over her face and she smiled kindly, making him melt. But yet, just as clue less as ever, she returned her hand to is forehead as he once more turned a redness that would rival a tomato.   
"Your forehead's really hot. Are you sure you're okay?"   
"No! I'm fine, really!" he was glad that she seemed clue less, for he was afraid of being found out.   
Very quickly, he found himself liking her more and more, 'til he was sure he would burst with all the emotions he was currently feeling. He rapidly changed the subject.   
"I don't know why they declared war on Japan, but I'm pretty sure that it will be resolved quickly. I don't know why the elders are requesting your presence, but it would be very insulting if you didn't attend. Not that you have a choice," he said, eyeing her wounds from the previous night, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."   
Silently he cursed himself. 'Why did I just say that? Why am I feeling like this? Is it possible that I have feelings for her? No... I can't! I'm supposed to be the future leader of the Li Clan, strong and emotionless. Then why do I feel like this?'   
"Thank you," Sakura murmured, dropping her gaze from the warrior's eyes as she blushed profusely.   
"Sakura?" said Syaoran suddenly, making her eyes snap up as they were locked in each other's gaze.   
"Hai?" she replied, unsure of herself.   
"Well, umm... I..."   
"Yes?"   
He clenched his fist as he searched for the words. He didn't want to break the news to her that she had to leave her home country so soon.   
Taking a deep breath, he spoke up. "We will have to leave soon. A horse drawn carriage will be arriving in a while, so you should get ready."   
"Seeing as you brought me here without any of my clothes or other personal items, and judging by the probable security at the palace, I have nothing to pack up and no way of getting it." she stated coolly.   
"Oh, right." Syaoran muttered stupidly.   
"But," said Sakura, cheering up considerably, "that means I can go shopping!"   
Syaoran sweat dropped and changed the subject once more, hoping to avoid that horror as much as possible.   
"Okay. I'm going to pack a few things, but I think its time to change your bandages," he replied, eyeing once more the area where her wounds were on her stomach and her left arm.   
"Alright," she replied meekly.   
Syaoran stood up from his chair and went to a small table in the corner of the room. On it were some strips of cloth and a little bottle of medicine for her wounds. Picking those items up, he walked back over to the bed where she lay and put the stuff down. Obediently, Sakura changed her position so he could access her wounds with more ease. Starting with her shoulder, he carefully unwrapped the original bandage. Sakura blushed a little as his hand accidentally brushed against her arm. Gently, Syaoran began to apply a clear medicine to the deep cut on her arm. She winced as it stung a little, but that didn't stop her from noticing all the care he was using as he put it on her wound, nor his deep concentration. After he had finished with her arm, he took a clean bandaged and tightly wrapped it back up, making sure it didn't cut off her circulation, but covered the whole wound. Next, he followed the same steps for the gash on her stomach, and soon Sakura had been rebandaged and was feeling better.   
"If you want," Syaoran began, "I can do a simple spell on your wounds to make them heal faster."   
"Okay, sure," she replied, smiling happily, "domo arigato gozaimasu!"   
Muttering a small incantation, he sent some of his energy into her cuts, making them close up a bit more.   
"You should feel better in a few days," he said, voice wavering a bit.   
'He used a lot of his energy in that spell!' thought Sakura.   
"Thank you for taking care of me, Syaoran, but you're looking a little sick!" she said in concern.   
"I'm fine, just get some rest, Sakura. I'll call you when the carriage arrives."   
"Hai." she said while nodding as he left the room.   
'Thank you, for everything, Syaoran.' 

**************

Several hours later, Sakura and Syaoran were sitting in a private carriage with drapes across the area of the windows so no one would see and recognize Sakura during the moments that the carriage was visible. They had travelled a while and at an amazing speed, so quickly no one seemed to notice them. Then again, half the time they actually were invisible. Syaoran explained to her that it was necessary to reach China as quickly and as soon as possible, so they would be using clan magic to go much faster than normal and reach their destination in a day's time, instead of much more than that.   
Sakura yawned with exhaustion. She hadn't done much for a large chunk of the day, but nevertheless she was feeling tired. Next to her, Syaoran stretched his arms and legs after just waking up. He looked around a bit before he recalled what was happening. He then took a look outside and glanced at the sun.   
"Its almost midday. We'll be stopping soon, most likely in the upcoming village, to get something to eat."   
"Okay," Sakura murmured in reply before sleep overtook her.   
Unknowingly, she ended up leaning to the side and her head rested against Syaoran's shoulder. He blushed a little, then leaned back into the plush of the seats and fell asleep once more to regain more the energy he spent while healing Sakura. 

************** ****

"Mmm, this is good!" said Sakura as she munched happily on the ramen Syaoran bought for her at the local village market.   
"Good." he replied simply, as he quickly finished his own. "Sorry we can't stop for long, but we don't have much time to waste. The roads are more crowded than usual because the farmers' market has arrived to add to the usual bustle."   
"That's fine," the card mistress stated simply.   
"Fine. We'll be there before sundown."   
The two teens then finished eating and remounted the carriage. A couple hours later, using clan magic, 'flew/floated' over the expanse of water that separated Japan from China to avoid the hassle and time consummation of going by ship, and after a while of travelling like that, had successfully reached the other side and had crossed the border into China. In a few more hours, they would have arrived at their destination. 

**************

Both passengers had fallen asleep and didn't feel the carriage they were riding in come to a sudden halt. Only when the door was opened did they finally stir.   
"Where are we?" Sakura questioned with a moan, for she didn't enjoy being awoken.   
Suddenly she felt Syaoran beside her bolt upright, body rigid. His glance turned to the now open door.   
"Good morning," said a short and tubby man, "or should I say, good evening." he continued pompously.   
Syaoran glared, and said quite coldly, "Oh, so its you that's come to greet our arrival, Tubman. I thought they were getting rid of you."   
Tubman gave an unkind grin, "No. Wherever did you get that idea?"   
"Oh, my mistake." then, stepping out of the carriage, he turned to Sakura and offered her his hand.   
She took it and smiled, and stepped out carefully. Tubman snorted.   
"Come on," said Syaoran, passing the man and pulling Sakura along gently by the hand.   
Tubman glared at the two leaving figures and followed them into the palace like structure that they were walking towards. It was expansive and quite large, in a traditional Chinese style architecture. Many steps led past a long and fancy garden, which ascended to reveal large willow doors that reached up to the ceiling. It had many floors, each slightly smaller than the next. Two servants awaited at the door and silently pulled them open to let Sakura and Syaoran pass. Both of them couldn't help but notice how they closed the doors in front of Tubman's face.   
'He must not be very well liked,' thought Sakura as she looked around to take in the sights.   
They had entered into what seemed to be the main hallway, many sliding doors surrounded them. They took of their shoes and put on slippers as they walked a little further into the room. Another servant quickly entered the room, robes sweeping around him, as he bowed deeply in front of Syaoran.   
"The elders will see you now, prince Syaoran." he said as he walked backwards, still bowing and opened one of the larger doors, giving them a signal to enter.   
"Prince?" Sakura questioned while looking up at him curiously.   
"Yeah." said Syaoran, blushing.   
"How come you didn't tell me? And why would China's elders send their prince out to complete a mission?"   
"Ahh, I didn't think it was really important for you to know my status, and anyways, it was one of the many tests that I will have in the future. If I wish to someday become the emperor of China, I have to pass their approval." he replied simply.   
"And do you?" she prodded, putting her hand back in his after he had removed it subconsciously.   
"Do I what?"   
"Want to become the emperor of China."   
"Well," he said, blushing slightly as he felt his hand in hers, and then forcing his mind to think, "I never really thought about it, actually!"   
Suddenly, Sakura and Syaoran were interrupted by someone bursting through the door in front of them.   
"Syaoran! You're back!" A lady in elegant and traditional chinese robes ran towards Syaoran and hugged him, then said, "Are you alright?"   
"Mom, I'm fine!" he retorted.   
She looked him over quickly, then turned to Sakura. "Ah, you must be the card mistress, right?"   
"Hai!" said Sakura, bowing, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto."   
She inspected her quickly, and said "I'm Li Yelan, queen of China, and by the look on your face, you're probably thinking that I don't act much like one."   
"Umm, no! Not at all!" said Sakura sweat dropping.   
"Well, that's okay. I just don't like sitting on a throne all day, so I walk around quite a bit!"   
"And how about the king?" she asked timidly.   
Yelan's smile wavered for a second, then she sighed. "He passed away many years ago. Syaoran barely knew him. Its hard running a country alone, but soon Syaoran will take over! I have total faith in him."   
"That's great, ummm," said Sakura uncertainly.   
"You can call me Yelan. I don't like all that formal stuff."   
"Okay, Yelan."   
"Alright then! Enough talk, the elders are waiting to see you. Come this way please! And by the way, welcome to China." 

**************

**A/N:** That was my longest chapter, I think. It took me a while to write it because I was procrastinating so much. Sorry it took so long to post. I know, I know, I stopped just as soon as they were going to talk to the elders of the Li clan. Chapter was getting a little long for my standards, so I tried to find an okay spot to stop. I'm going to update some other stories first though before I post the next chapter of this one, since I got way more reviews for those. Anyways, hope you're satisfied with this for now! Ja ne! 


	4. The Mission

Chapter4TheMission **A/N: **Konnichiwa, minna! Its been a long time, sorry about that! I haven't updated anything in the longest amount of time, but I promise that this update will be immense, with the continuation of all three of my current fics, and the beginnings of some of the many other ideas I have for fics! Thanks for all your great reviews, they've convinced me to keep writing and to find some time between my busy (?) schedule of doing homework and reading other fanfics ^.^; Well, here's the fourth chapter! Hope you like it! 

**Disclaimer:** CCS does not belong to me. However, the plot of this fic including the crystals and their guardians belong to ME!!! Mwahahaha! At least there are some things you can claim in this world... *grumbles* but not CCS. 

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

**A/N: **A/N: This fic takes place in the Middle Ages (you know, the medieval era). Sakura and Syaoran haven't met, and all the cards have been changed to Sakura Cards. All of the original cast are 18 years old. Other pieces of information are in the story, you'll find out when you read! 

As Li Yelan walked through the open doors leading into the room, closely followed by Sakura and Syaoran. She seemed to command a lot of respect as silence passed through the room and everyone bowed courteously. However, as the three approached a few large thrones at the end of the room, it was time for the tables to turn and for them to give respect to the powerful figures seated in front of them.   
Yelan walked up first and sank to her knees in front of the closest chair while dropping her gaze to the floor. "Elders, my son Xiao Lang has returned from his first task of his mission."   
"You may rise, Yelan." replied one of the men in a deep, controlling voice. "Come forward, young Xiao Lang."   
Syaoran stepped forward and bowed as his mother had done.   
"I have completed my first task and brought back the Mistress of the Clow Cards, Kinomoto Sakura, the princess of Japan."   
"Rise, Xiao Lang. Step forward, Ying Fa."   
Sakura stood there watching, confused.   
"Its your Chinese name," hissed Syaoran to her quietly.   
Seeming to understand, Sakura walked up to the others and followed suit, bowing in front of the Elders.   
"Card Mistress, the Clow Cards belong to the Li Clan. Hand them over now."   
Frightened by these obviously powerful men, Sakura was unsure of her own voice to protest. She knew that she should not let them take the cards. She had captured them, and they were hers. Gathering strength she didn't know she had, she stopped herself from shaking and looked up at the Elders.   
"With all due respect, Elders, you cannot take the cards from me, and I will not hand them over. They belong to me and I will keep them. I captured them and transformed them into Sakura Cards, and I changed the sealing wand to my own Star staff. The cards will not obey you. They will only obey their master or mistress, and that happens to be me."   
The Elder narrowed his eyes as he peered closely at Sakura, and she feared the worst, but just as she thought he would lose his temper, he spoke up, "Very well. You will keep the cards, for now. However, you will be forced to accompany Xiao Lang on his mission."   
Too astonished at Sakura's retort, Syaoran forgot his manners and interrupted the conversation, "But I know not of my mission yet! How can she accompany me if neither of us know what to do?"   
"Patience! Remember your place, although prince you may be. You were called here to receive your mission, and so you shall."   
Syaoran then walked back to Sakura's side and motioned her to stand up. They were past the introductions.   
"I am ready to accept whatever task you may give, Elders." he said coolly.   
"Your task, in a way, originated with a piece of history that many considered a legend. However, the Li Clan has learned the secret beneath the history that created the belief that it was a legend, discovering how to get the item it talks about. Now, Xiao Lang and Ying Fa, listen carefully: this task is two things, a mission and a test. The mission is to get the item an bring it back safely. The test part is that this is all the information I'll be giving you freely. In other words, you can ask me any five questions about this quest that you wish, but then you will have no more access to any of the information gathered by the Li Clan, and you will be on your own. Ask questions wisely, and get as much as you can out of them. You may begin."   
"Hoe!" exclaimed Sakura, who was quite stricken by their bluntness.   
Syaoran shot her a look, then returned his gaze to the elders.   
"My first question is what is the item we are to bring back, properties included?"   
"Ah, a nice but fair way to sneak two questions into one. Very clever, Xiao Lang. The item you are to bring back is called the 'Crystal of Destiny'. It is very powerful and contains ancient magic created by several extinct races of mythical creatures, mostly fairies, sprites, centaurs, unicorns, and elves. Containing the power of the elements an basically everything else included, its practically invincible. Next question, please."   
By now, Sakura was listening with interest.   
"But what was the piece of history that was related to both the crystal and the legend?" she questioned with great curiosity.   
"About five thousand years ago, mythical creatures were what lived on our planet. They had come from a world called 'Yume no oue ni Kumo'."   
"Ah! 'Dream on a Cloud'! My mother used to tell me about a place like that when she was still alive. She told me it was the most magnificent place in the world, full of beauty, kindness, and magic."   
"Yes, yes, let me continue," said the Elder impatiently, "So the base of their magic came from 'Yume no oue ni Kumo', or as you said, 'Dream on a Cloud', and they all lived in peace. However, one day minotaurs from the world called 'Hyotenka ni naru no Ki', or 'Frozen Spirit', came to the world of the more kindly creatures, wanting the object that fed them their powers from 'Dream on a Cloud', which was known as 'Unmei no Kessho', or more commonly known as the 'Crystal of Destiny'. Now, the centaurs were always dreamers and star gazers, so they often noticed things to come. So before the minotaurs arrived at their world, they warned their counsel and the 'Crystal of Destiny' was broken up into four different parts: Wind, Earth, Water, and Fire, the elements of which controlled most of its powers. Now, these powers were very different than those of the Clow Cards, so don't consider them the same. Then, those four pieces of the crystal were separated and put into their own domains somewhere on the planet so that they would not be found and taken by the minotaurs. Hence, when the minotaurs arrived, they succeeded in taking over the planet and enslaving the creatures that inhabited it. However, they never found the crystals. So now, they still live there, but the crystals are hidden. But, every day, the minotaurs are slowly getting closer to finding the crystals. And when they do, and merge them back together to form the 'Crystal of Destiny', pure chaos will fall upon the entire universe, and every living species, including us, will fall under the rule of the minotaurs. We don't want that to happen, which is why you two will be searching for the crystal an bringing it back. That, however, was obvious."   
Sakura and Syaoran both nodded, and were silent for a while. Both processing the information and thinking of new questions.   
"Okay, then, but how will we get there?" asked Sakura, totally puzzled by this.   
"The Li Clan will send you there. However, you won't be able to get back unless you have the crystal, for you will need its powers to return as we will help you no longer after that."   
"In what way are the crystals guarded?" questioned Syaoran.   
"An interesting question, and a good one. You wish to be prepared in advance? We cannot say much, but what we will say, you will find will suffice. Each crystal, as previously mentioned, is in their own domain based on their powers. They have their own guardians that they power whom you must defeat in order to claim the crystal. But be warned, once you enter a certain domain, everything there is controlled by the guardian, so even if you're not battling the guardian directly, there will still be trouble. Not to mention the ever searching minotaurs. They've been searching unsuccessfully for five thousand years. You have one last question."   
"Hmm, I'm not sure what to ask!" cried Sakura.   
"Well, there is one question left since we can't think of any," Syaoran stated.   
"And what is that?" she asked in response.   
Syaoran then turned to the Elders for the last time. "What is the final piece of information you would give us based on our quest?"   
"An intelligent question to ask, Xiao Lang, when in doubt. So here is the final piece of information: listen to your soul, for it is your instinct. Never contradict it, no matter how absurd what it said may be. It is the very fibre of your being, so it is the truth. Nothing can change it."   
"But that doesn't make sense!" protested Sakura.   
"Look, Sakura, I'm not sure you should go on this mission. It was meant for me, and its probably too dangerous."   
"No way! The Elders said that I either go or give up the Clow Cards. I'd rather go. And anyways, you may need my help. Wouldn't you like some company?"   
Syaoran sighed. 'You know she's right, Syaoran.' something said in his head. 'Who are you?' he thought silently. 'You know who I am. I'm you. Your soul. Listen to what your Elders said, and listen to me.' it replied. 'But if you're me, how can I talk to you?' Syaoran asked silently. 'I'm sort of like a debating partner. We have the same opinions, but I just steer you in the right direction. I'm just that other voice. She's got one too. Everyone does.' 'Great.' thought Syaoran, 'Now I'm talking to myself. The myself that knows exactly what I feel, just clearer. Alright then, if you know so much, what is my main emotion right now?' 'Love.' it replied. 'Love? Love for what? For whom?' 'Tsk, tsk. So many questions. But if I know the answers, you know the answers. You know. But I'll help you. To put it bluntly, _her_.' Hearing himself think that, Syaoran blushed crimson. 'Shut up!' he thought fiercely. 'You see? You knew it all along. But remember, saying shut up to me won't do anything.' And with that, the young prince/warrior was silent in his thoughts. Especially since he was just snapped out of them.   
"You will depart now." said one of the other Elders, standing up.   
Subconsciously, Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hand for support. He turned an smiled reassuringly at her.   
'I feel safe with him,' Sakura thought to herself. 'Of course you do, dearie.' Sakura sighed. 'You're my inner self, right?' 'You got that right. You're not always so dense.' 'Thanks.' Sakura stated sarcastically. 'Well, you are dense about _him_.' her subconscious said. 'Him?' she stated, puzzled. 'See, you are dense. But don't worry. I won't tell anyone you like him. I couldn't if I wanted to, anyways.' It was now Sakura's turn to blush at the thought. She then once more averted her attention to the Elders who were beginning to chant an incantation.   
Slowly, mist began to gather around Sakura and Syaoran, swirling around them, enveloping them in darkness. Soon, both teens were feeling dizzy and tired, falling into a dreamless sleep while floating along the mist. They were being transported to the world where the mythical creatures lived, to 'Dream on a Cloud', by the powers of the Elders of the Li Clan. Towards the location and future of their mission. And all during that, they slept. 

************** ****

**A/N:** There we go! The fourth chapter to my very first fanfic, "The Crystal of Destiny"! I finally finished it. I think I did pretty good on it. Well, at least I hope. Flames, comments, etc. are all accepted, no matter how horrible. If the thoughts thingie between the character and the soul were confusing, I apologize, just follow the opening and closing of the apostrophes. Thanks! S+S moments coming up, but not necessarily in the next chapter. Sorry if this one was a little short, but it was a decent place to stop. And finally, now the main adventure begins! In a way, my first four chapters were only like one long introduction. Please tell me what you think! R+R, more fics and chapters coming out soon! Ja ne, minna!


End file.
